Slam Dunk 2016
by Dekapre
Summary: Año 2016. El nuevo curso escolar está a la vuelta de la esquina y una serie de sucesos inesperados provocan el regreso de un viejo jugador de baloncesto a su instituto, esta vez como entrenador. ¿Será capaz de llevar a sus pupilos hacia el objetivo que nunca pudo alcanzar durante sus años de jugador?
1. 23 Años Después

**CAPÍTULO 1**  
 **23 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa_  
 _20:12, 12 de abril de 2016_

‒ ¡WOOOOOOOAH! ‒ gritó el joven desde su habitación. Su emoción desbordante llenó de sonidos eufóricos todos los rincones de la casa pese a que su habitación era la más alejada del salón y tenía la puerta cerrada.

‒ Shiro, te he dicho mil veces que no grites. – le regañó su madre, notablemente molesta, desde el salón. Apenas hacía unos meses que se habían mudado a su nueva casa y los vecinos ya le habían hecho saber de forma amable que, de vez en cuando, oían a su hijo gritar.

‒ Es que ese mate ha sido espectacular mamá. – le contestó el muchacho desde su habitación. La señora Ryoichi no pudo evitar dejar escapar un largo suspiro que resumió su enésima rendición en lo que a esa lucha se refería. Su hijo llevaba siendo así desde que era un renacuajo. Siempre había sido muy apasionado en todo lo que hacía. Y el baloncesto llevaba algunos años siendo lo que, para disgusto de su madre, más gustaba al joven.

Y es que a Shiro Ryoichi le había encantado el baloncesto desde el día en el que, con ya doce años cumplidos, se había visto obligado a mudarse a Kanagawa desde su anterior hogar en la lejana Hokkaidō. Su madre había encontrado un trabajo mejor en Yokohama, y había tenido que dejar todo atrás para empezar lo que para él era una nueva vida lejos de su verdadero hogar. Sin amigos, ni tan sólo conocidos. La mudanza había supuesto comenzar de cero. Y la primera piedra que había encontrado para construir su nueva vida había sido Kawata Murai. Kawa-chan y Shiro se habían conocido en su primer día de clase de Secundaria. Los dos compartían clase, sentados el uno junto al otro y tras algo de conversación, descubrieron que vivían el uno muy cerca del otro. A las pocas semanas, los dos eran ya grandes amigos. La gran pasión de Kawata, pese a ser tan pequeño, había sido siempre el baloncesto. Por lo que al poco de empezar el curso, le propuso a Shiro, bastante más alto y atlético que él por aquel entonces, que se apuntara al equipo de su escuela. Tres años después, no podía imaginarse su vida sin la pelota naranja de por medio.

El joven detuvo el sonido de su televisor cuando oyó que su madre tocaba a la puerta de su habitación. Sin perder un segundo, se alzó de la cama y abrió.

‒ Aquí tienes, el uniforme para mañana. Está planchado, así que no lo arrugues.

‒ Gracias mamá. ‒ le agradeció, dándole un abrazo y un buen beso en la mejilla para, acto seguido, cerrar la puerta de nuevo tras de sí.

Con cuidado, extendió la ropa encima de su cama. Se trataba de una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones de ese mismo color. Estaba emocionado. Mañana empezaba su primer año de preparatoria. " _Espero poder hacer muchos nuevos amigos allí_ " pensó, mientras se recostaba en su cama de nuevo y tomaba el móvil para llamar a Kawata. El camino hacia la preparatoria Shohoku le obligaba a pasar por delante de la casa de su amigo, por lo que quería saber a qué hora podía pasar a buscarle.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa_  
 _20:35, 9 de abril de 2016_

El teléfono de la casa de los Imado resonó dos veces antes de que el padre lograra alcanzarlo desde el sofá. Apenas oyó la voz que le hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica, le pidió que esperara sólo un segundo y tapó parte del interfono para alzar la voz.

‒ ¡Hideki, es para ti!

Unos segundos después, el sonido de unos pasos bajando por las escaleras precedió a la aparición del único hijo de la familia en el salón. El joven tenía todavía su corto cabello mojado, recién salido de la ducha. Su padre le hizo una seña con la mano, como si estuviera botando un balón. Era Nobuo quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

‒ ¿Qué horas son estas, Nobuo? ‒ preguntó, con cierta sorna, al tomar la llamada. Tenía la suficiente confianza con su amigo y compañero cómo para sacar a relucir su reducido lado bromista. Sin embargo, el tono bromista desapareció a los pocos segundos. Su sonrisa se diluyó poco a poco, a medida que los ojos se le abrían cada vez más de forma gradual hasta tomar el tamaño de platos de vajilla. Tragó saliva de golpe y balbuceó varias sílabas sin sentido alguno. Desde el sofá su padre le miraba con cara de preocupación y le hacía varias señas para saber si algo iba mal, señas que el hijo fue incapaz de captar.

‒ Entonces el entrenador Nagano… ‒ pronunció balbuceante, casi temeroso de lo que suponía terminar la frase.

‒ Lo ha dejado Hide. ‒ respondió de forma clara la voz al otro lado de la línea. ‒ Quedan tres días para empezar el curso y no tenemos entrenador. El director me ha dicho que se ha puesto en contacto con alguien, pero no sabe si podrá tenerlo todo listo para el primer día. ‒ el tono de Nobuo tampoco era alegre, ni mucho menos, era una mezcla extraña entre preocupación y sorpresa.

‒ Entiendo. Gracias por llamar Nobuo. Descansa. ‒ se despidió, pero la verdad era que no lo entendía. A tres días de empezar el curso y la nueva temporada, su última antes de la Universidad, el equipo de baloncesto del que Hideki Imado sería capitán se encontraba sin entrenador.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa_  
 _19:34, 12 de abril de 2016_

El motorista miró a su derecha y detuvo su vehículo en el pequeño espacio libre situado justo a su lado. El motor de la potente motocicleta gris calló cuando el hombre, tras colocar el caballete, giró las llaves y la apagó. Hacia varios segundos que su atención estaba fija en un punto, pero hasta que se quitó el casco su cabeza no tuvo la libertad suficiente como para observar con comodidad el edificio situado al otro lado de la calle.

Sonrió ante la visión de lo que durante muchos años había sido un fijo en su rutina del día a día. Había llovido mucho desde aquel entonces, eso era algo que cualquiera podría deducir rápidamente. El motorista no era ningún chaval. Era alto y seguía en buena forma, pero su cabello y barba llenos de canas le delataban.

Sin perder tiempo, pues llegaba varios minutos tarde, cruzó la calle en dirección a las verjas que daban acceso al recinto.

‒ ¿Cuántos años habrán pasado? ‒ se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja.

‒ Veintitrés largos años. ‒ le respondió una voz proveniente desde el interior del lugar. Una voz más que conocida para el recién llegado, que esbozó una amplia sonrisa al dirigir su mirada hacia el origen de la voz, un hombre de su misma edad o algo mayor, que todavía llevaba las gafas que le habían caracterizado durante toda su juventud. Kiminobu Kogure no había cambiado casi ni un ápice desde su último año de preparatoria.

‒ Me alegro de verte de nuevo, viejo amigo. ‒ le dijo al motorista, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. ‒ Te agradezco mucho que hayas aceptado venir, me sacas de un gran apuro. Nuestro entrenador dejó el equipo hace unos días por motivos de salud.

‒ No tienes que agradecérmelo Cuatro Ojos. ‒ respondió con picardía su interlocutor a lo que su amigo y antiguo compañero de equipo no pudo hacer más que encogerse de hombros y reír de nuevo.

‒ Tú nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad Hanamichi?

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**  
Bueno, esto es el "capítulo piloto" de esta historia. Agradecería muchísimo que me dijeseis que os parece y que me dejarais cualquier comentario que se os ocurra, tanto positivo como negativo, todo es bienvenido (aunque sed constructivos si puede ser por favor).

Sé que no soy, para nada, un escritor demasiado bueno pero la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que me hacía ganas empezar esta historia (que espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo lo hago escribiendo) y la verdad es que espero que pueda alargarla todo lo posible para darle un buen final. Mi idea es a partir de ahora actualizar cada 20-30 días porque los capítulos serán más largos.

Un saludo y mil gracias por leer,  
 _Dekapre_


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**CAPÍTULO 2**  
 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa_  
 _8:52, 13 de abril de 2016_

Para cuando Shiro llegó a la casa de los Murai, su amigo ya le estaba esperando fuera. El menudo Kawata se encontraba recostado contra la verja que daba entrada a su casa. Shiro rió al verle. No había crecido ni un solo centímetro durante las vacaciones.

‒ ¡Kawa-chaaaan! ‒ le gritó desde la lejanía, haciendo aspavientos con la mano para saludarle. Su amigo inmediatamente le correspondió con los mismos gestos mientras se acercaban el uno al otro. El clásico choque de puños fue su saludo, como venía siendo costumbre desde hacía ya varios años. No se habían visto en todas las vacaciones debido a que la familia Murai se iba a casa de sus abuelos durante las vacaciones.

Ambos jóvenes formaban una estampa bastante peculiar, pues eran opuestos en muchas cosas, especialmente en lo que a aspecto se refería. Por su parte, Shiro Ryoichi era un joven de bastante buen ver. Tenía un cuerpo espigado pero fibroso y un cabello castaño y siempre desarreglado. Aunque la mayoría de gente le reconocía por sus ojos, grandes y de un bonito color ámbar y por su enorme confianza en sí mismo y su actitud extremadamente despreocupada y gamberra. En el lado opuesto, Kawata Murai era muy bajito para su edad y, pese a estar en forma, no estaba para nada musculado. Su cabello negro rapado contrastaba con la cabellera de su amigo así como lo hacía su actitud, mucho más tímida y nerviosa.

Pero les unía algo mucho más importante que las apariencias, la amistad. Algo patente para cualquiera que les viera andar juntos en dirección al instituto. Reían, se hacían bromas y discutían a grito pelado por medio de la calle, provocando que muchos otros estudiantes que se dirigían también hacia la Preparatoria Shohoku no pudieran evitar desviar momentáneamente su mirada hacia ellos.

‒ Serás cerdo, Shiro. ‒ le dijo su amigo, con cierta indignación en su voz. Con su mano derecha hacia señas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. ‒ ¡Has crecido como mínimo cinco centímetros más!

Shiro rió, ambos se habían pasado todo el final del curso pasado haciendo predicciones sobre cuanto medirían al llegar a preparatoria. Por ese entonces, él medía solo 1'76 y Kawata unos escasos 1'63.

‒ Estoy a punto de llegar al metro ochenta y cinco. ‒ comentó eufórico, hinchando el pecho en señal de orgullo. ‒ ¿Tú?

‒ He crecido un mísero centímetro ‒ el tono resignado de Kawata dejaba claro que no estaba nada contento con ello. ‒ Esperaba al menos rondar el metro setenta para cuando empezara la preparatoria. Siendo tan pequeño quizás no me acepten en el equipo.

El joven había tenido que lidiar con su escasa altura durante todos sus años jugando al baloncesto. Pero era la primera vez que temía que aquello fuera un impedimento real para poder jugar. Kawata era un apasionado del basket en toda regla. Había visto tanto los torneos de preparatoria de Kanagawa como los Nacionales retransmitidos por televisión. Y nunca había visto ningún jugador, ni siquiera un base, que midiera menos de 1'70.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta el instituto. Revisaron el tablón allí colocado y descubrieron, eufóricos, que seguían estando en la misma clase, la 1-B. Siguiendo las indicaciones de algunos estudiantes mayores, se dirigieron hasta ella por las escaleras.

‒ No te preocupes por nada, Kawa-chan. ‒ dijo Shiro, intentando animar a su amigo. ‒ Esta tarde iremos juntos a hacer la petición de inscripción al club de baloncesto. Y ya sabes que sin ti no pienso entrar en el equipo. ‒ le dijo, guiñándole un ojo y alzando el pulgar. Tres años atrás, todavía en la escuela secundaria, se habían prometido el uno al otro que algún día alcanzarían los campeonatos nacionales juntos. Una promesa que se había visto truncada debido a sus constantes derrotas en los campeonatos de la prefectura.

‒ Gracias Shiro. Por todo.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
_ _8:55, 13 de abril de 2016_

Alguien soltó una risilla al ver a aquel estudiante alto y espigado que dormía recostado sobre su mesa en su buen primer día de preparatoria. Inmediatamente se acercó a otro compañero de clase, la 1-B, empezando a bromear sobre quien debía ser aquel estúpido. Unos comentarios que llegaron a los oídos del adormecido, despertándole para inmediatamente después buscar con la mirada a los autores de semejantes falta de respeto. El joven, de tamaño más que destacable y cabello corto y moreno clavó sus ojos amenazantemente en el autor de la primera risilla, que le miraba directamente, asustándole lo suficiente como para detener la charla.

Alzó la vista y miró al reloj del aula. Faltaban cinco minutos para empezar su primera clase de su primer año en la preparatoria Shohoku. Maldijo por lo bajo el bullicio que se había formado en el interior de la habitación, dónde todos sus compañeros de clase empezaban a presentarse los unos a los otros. Algunos se conocían entre ellos, era más que evidente por los pequeños grupos ya formados. Sin embargo ese no era el caso de Hayao. No conocía a nadie y lo cierto era que difícilmente le podría importar menos. Terminaría haciendo amistades más pronto que tarde. Había vivido suficientes cambios de colegio durante su vida como para saber que ocurriría de nuevo.

Una voz estridente le llamó la atención de pronto y le hizo desviar la mirada hacia su origen, situado apenas unos pupitres a su derecha, dónde dos jóvenes hablaban enérgicamente y habían pronunciado la palabra mágica de Hayao… baloncesto. "El guaperas parece tener potencial. Tiene buen físico, eso seguro." analizó rápidamente a los dos amigos, como solía hacer con sus rivales en la pista. "El otro es demasiado bajito como para rendir a nivel de preparatoria." pensó para su adentros, consciente de lo cruel de su comentario, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el contexto en el que se encontraban, en el que el primer joven trataba de animar al segundo sobre el hecho de apuntarse al equipo de baloncesto.

Aquello significaba que no sólo se verían en clase, pensó Hayao, mientras les lanzaba una última ojeada furtiva antes de abstraerse otra vez en su particular mundo de pensamientos. Él no sólo tenía la intención de unirse al equipo del Shohoku, sino que en su cabeza tenía planes de grandeza sobre lo que podría alcanzar el combinado gracias a sus talentos. Tras un buen estudio de su papel el año pasado, había llegado a la conclusión de que el equipo de baloncesto estaba simplemente en la media, rozando la mediocridad. Llevarlos a lo más alto requeriría de algo excepcional. Él. Iba a demostrarle al mundo que era mejor que su padre y su primer paso sería aquel.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
_ _17:00, 13 de abril de 2016_

El gimnasio del Shohoku cobraba vida en el momento en el que las horas de clase terminaban. Era en ese momento en el que los clubes deportivos de la preparatoria despertaban y hacían acto de presencia, ocupando gimnasios, pistas de carreras, campos de juego,… Sin embargo, aquella era una jornada especial. Como cada primer día del curso, los equipos se preparaban para el cambio. Carne fresca llegaba para sustituir a los que se habían graduado el año pasado, dando lugar a un ciclo vital en el que las viejas camadas de jugadores daban paso a las nuevas. Había llegado, al fin, el primer día de inscripciones.

Para el equipo de baloncesto la cosa pintaba mal. El reloj había sonado ya, marcando las cinco de la tarde, la hora en la que se había citado a los aspirantes a formar parte del equipo. Y el panorama era malo y sin signos de mejora a la vista. La cara de Nobuo Nori, subcapitán del equipo, era un poema. El veterano ala-pívot siempre había sido alguien bastante preocupadizo. Eso irritaba a Hideki Imado, ahora capitán y con quien había jugado a baloncesto desde la secundaria, que era mucho más confiado que Nori. Pero esta vez el propio Hideki estaba también nervioso. Hacía tres años, cuando él y Nobuo se habían inscrito en el equipo, eran siete candidatos de los cuales sólo habían aceptado a tres. El año pasado había cinco candidatos. Este año sólo tres caras nuevas rondaban el gimnasio. Una clara muestra de la dinámica negativa del equipo. El hecho de quedar eliminados en cuartos de final del torneo de prefectura los dos últimos años les había quitado mucho prestigio. El Shohoku ya no era más que un equipo común, en la media. Algo que Hideki no iba a permitir.

‒ Son pocos… ‒ comentó, desanimado, Nobuo.

‒ Son suficientes. ‒ la respuesta de Hide fue tajante. No quería oír hablar más del asunto. Lo remarcó cambiando inmediatamente de tema. ‒ ¿Sabes algo de Kitamura y Sasaki? ‒ preguntó, haciendo referencia a la evidente ausencia de dos de los jugadores de segundo año.

‒ Me han mandado un mensaje de texto avisando de que hoy no van a poder venir.

‒ Tsk… mira que les dije que estuvieran todos cuando los novatos llegaran… ‒ protestó, sin demasiadas ganas de continuar con aquel tema.

El capitán se pasó la mano por el pelo rapado y miró al techo del gimnasio, soltando un largo suspiro. Se suponía que todo eso era trabajo del entrenador. Pero a falta de uno, le tocaba a él tomar responsabilidades por el bien del equipo.

‒ ¡Atención! ‒ gritó con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y haciendo que los miembros veteranos del equipo se reunieran alrededor de él y Nobuo. ‒ Novatos, formad una fila en la línea divisoria de medio campo. ‒ ordenó, a lo que los tres presentes obedecieron con presteza. ‒ Yo soy Hideki Imado, estoy en mi tercer año, mido un metro ochenta y soy el capitán del equipo de baloncesto del Shohoku. Ahora es vuestro turno para presentaros.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
_ _16:50, 13 de abril de 2016_

Kawata obligó a Shiro a estar veinte minutos antes de la hora indicada en el gimnasio a sabiendas de que la actitud despreocupada de su amigo le haría llegar diez o quince minutos más tarde de la hora que él le propusiera. No se equivocó, pues este se personó allí cuando faltaban sólo diez minutos. Aunque fuera menos de lo que Kawata hubiera querido, le parecía suficiente como para causar una buena impresión ante los miembros del equipo de baloncesto. Esperaba que detalles como ese le ayudaran a pasar un corte que cada vez veía más difícil de superar. Armados únicamente con su ropa de entrenamiento, la de Shiro completamente nueva debido a su aumento de altura, y sus zapatillas de baloncesto, los dos entraron al gimnasio.

De buenas a primeras le sorprendió lo luminoso del lugar, gracias a las enormes vitrinas situadas en la zona alta de las paredes. Aquello permitía que la luz natural entrara con libertad y alumbrara un parqué impecable. Sin duda el gimnasio del Shohoku no tenía nada que ver con el de su escuela secundaria. También le sorprendió la poca gente que había allí, apenas una decena de personas, quizás menos. Supuso que algunos de los jugadores llegarían más tarde. Aunque sí le alarmó la ausencia de algún adulto al que situar como su posible futuro entrenador.

Los miembros del equipo hablaron durante un rato, momentos que Kawata aprovechó para observarlos junto a Shiro. La mayoría de ellos tenían una altura bastante normal, entre los que destacaba un joven espigado y que llevaba lentes. Situado siempre junto a otro tipo, este con la cabeza prácticamente rapada y que parecía tener los galones en el lugar. Pero no fueron ellos los que más llamaron la atención de Kawata, sino el otro recién llegado, al que reconoció enseguida.

‒ Mira, Shiro. ‒ dijo, señalándole nada más cruzó la puerta del gimnasio, ataviado con un excelente (y caro) equipamiento de la marca Jordan.

‒ ¿El qué? ‒ preguntó, distraído, su compañero, que rápidamente se fijó en el recién llegado. ‒ Que pasada de zapatillas… ‒ espetó nada más ver el equipo deportivo de este último.

‒ No es eso, idiota. ‒ le reprochó. ‒ Me refiero a que es el tipo alto y callado que va a clase con nosotros… ‒ Kawata hizo unos segundos de silencio, intentando recordar el nombre de aquel individuo. Le fue difícil, pues apenas se había presentado en la primera hora y no había vuelto a abrir boca en todo el día. ‒ Creo que se llamaba Hayao… ‒ se detuvo otro momento para pensar en su apellido, pero entonces el grito de alguien le sacó de su ensimismamiento y le puso el corazón a cien.

Tanto él como Shiro y el otro joven obedecieron rápidamente a la petición de formar una fila en el centro del campo. Una estampa curiosa, pues formaron una escalera. El menudo Kawata en un extremo, con Shiro en el medio y el otro joven, que debía medir seis o siete centímetros más, en el otro extremo.

El chico con voz autoritaria y pelo rapado se presentó como Hideki Imado, jugador de tercer año y capitán del equipo. Kawata tragó saliva. El joven tenía la mirada clavada en él, quería que fuera el primero en presentarse.

‒ Mi nombre es Kawata Murai. Mido uno sesenta y cuatro… ‒ se presentó, dando a conocer su estatura con una más que clara vergüenza y decepción, quedando sorprendido por el hecho de que durante su pausa de unos pocos segundos tras decirla, nadie rió. ‒ Juego de base y vengo del Instituto Hodogaya.

El menudo jugador suspiró aliviado una vez hubo terminado, relajando un poco la postura al ver como el capitán asentía con la cabeza y dirigía su mirada ahora hacia Shiro. El propio Kawata pudo notar como al joven rapado se le iluminaban más los ojos cuando miraba a sus dos compañeros de clase, mucho más altos y atléticos. Tampoco le culpó por ello.

‒ Shiro Ryoichi, mido un metro y ochenta y tres centímetros. ‒ dijo, remarcando enormemente su estatura, mostrándose orgulloso de ella con una sonrisilla. La actitud general de Shiro era totalmente distinta a la de Kawata. Él era mucho más confiado, casi bravucón, y se podía ver que aquello gustaba a los más veteranos que asentían con cierta satisfacción. ‒ Juego de alero y vengo junto a Kawata del Instituto Hodogaya.

‒ ¿Jugabais juntos allí? ‒ preguntó, nada más terminar Shiro, el joven con gafas. A lo que ambos respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza. ‒ Oh, eso está bien. Es un placer, Ryoichi y Murai. ¿Les conoces? ‒ preguntó al último novato, que negó con la cabeza y se aclaró la voz.

‒ Soy Hayao Yamakawa, mido un metro noventa. ‒ la simple mención de su altura provocó varias sonrisas de felicidad entre los miembros del equipo. ‒ Juego de alero y estos últimos años estuve jugando en Ochanomizu. ‒ la simple pronunciación de ese nombre provocó una tormenta de susurros entre los presentes. Ochanomizu era una de las mejores escuelas deportivas de Tokyo, lo que significaba que aquel muchacho no era solo alto, sino que venía de un equipo de prestigio. ‒ Es un pla… ‒ el joven quiso acallar los cuchicheos volviendo a hablar, pero entonces la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de nuevo, callando a todos los presentes.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
_ _17:06, 13 de abril de 2016_

Las viejas bisagras de la puerta del gimnasio le dificultaron la tarea de abrir, lo que le forzó a usar más fuerza de la necesaria y terminó entrando en el lugar dando un sonoro portazo. Aquello rompió por completo su plan inicial, en el que tenía pensado entrar silenciosamente y observar al equipo de baloncesto durante el entrenamiento sin que estos le prestaran excesiva atención.

Una estratagema que se fue directamente al traste cuando todos los presentes en el gimnasio callaron y dirigieron la mirada hacia él, que no pudo hacer nada salvo reír para ocultar su monumental error y pasarse la mano por su corto y canoso cabello.

‒ ¿Buscaba algo señor? ‒ preguntó rápidamente un joven con gafas desde el lugar en el que estaban reunidos todos los jugadores.

‒ Creo que ya lo he encontrado. ‒ respondió el adulto de forma inmediata, retomando la compostura mientras se abrochaba bien la cremallera de su ropa de chándal grisácea y bastante maltratada. ‒ ¿Así que vosotros sois el equipo de baloncesto? ‒ preguntó de forma retórica, sin buscar respuesta y sin dejar tiempo para que pudieran hacerlo siquiera. ‒ Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que yo estuve aquí por última. ‒ el comentario, cargado de nostalgia, fue un simple y momentáneo desvio en el rumbo de la conversación. ‒ Disculpad mis modales, soy Hanamichi Sakuragi, vuestro nuevo entrenador.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:  
** En primer lugar, pido perdón por haber tardado tanto (más de dos meses...) pero el verano es una época movida para mí y me ha sido imposible. Por otra parte, decir que me ha dejado alucinado el apoyo que ha tenido el primer capítulo de la historia. Muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que ha dedicado unos minutos de su tiempo a leerla, es algo que realmente aprecio.

Respecto al capítulo que nos incumbe, sigue siendo muy introductorio. Creo que Shiro, Kawa , Hideki y Nobuo queda más o menos claro como son. Y me sirve para empezar a juntar sus caminos, mencionar a Kitamura y Sasaki (ojito cuando vengan estos dos que son dos de los fenómenos del equipo en el buen y el mal sentido de la palabra) y, sobre todas las cosas, he podido empezar a introducir a Hayao, que va a ser probablemente el personaje más interesante en estos primeros capítulos, especialmente por el tema que he comentado en su parte, el hecho de querer ser una leyenda.

El siguiente capítulo dejará una muestra de que esta historia va a tener MUCHO BALONCESTO aprovechando el partidillo entre veteranos y novatos del equipo para que os acostumbréis a los personajes, cómo juegan y similares.

Un saludo enorme y nos leemos.

* * *

 **HoopsHunter** : Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por la review super currada. Lo tengo todo en cuenta y te lo agradezco. Respecto a cosas que has dicho, yo advierto de que el inicio quizás sea algo más espeso y lento porque hay que meter a mucho personaje nuevo, pero luego ya empezará a llegar lo interesante. Y respecto a la historia, me estoy dando cuenta de que al final mi idea sí que era algo que estaba por explorar xD

 **Ruru** : Me alegro que la historia te guste, espero poder seguir actualizando a buen ritmo y, sobretodo, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

 **panchoso** : Gracias por el comentario, me alegra un montón que la historia y su planteamiento (que como le he dicho a Hoops, parece que sí ha sido novedoso por lo que me decís) os parezca interesante.

 **S aakura chan** : Muchísimas gracias por el comentario y por el apoyo. ¡Espero poder seguir actualizando y que la historia sea de vuestro gusto!


	3. El Ciclo

**CAPÍTULO 3**  
 **EL CICLO**

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa_  
 _17:06, 13 de abril de 2016_

La presentación tomó a todos los jóvenes por sorpresa. A nadie se le había comunicado nada. De no haber sido por la naturalidad con la que aquel tipo se había presentado como el nuevo entrenador, Hideki se hubiera creído que era una broma de mal gusto. Apenas unos días atrás el director Kogure le había dicho que seguía sin noticias de sus posibles candidatos para ocupar el puesto. Y ahora lo tenía allí, justo enfrente. Un hombre que decía ser su nuevo entrenador.

‒ Encantados de conocerle, entrenador. ‒ se adelantó Nobuo, utilizando el tono formal que le caracterizaba. ‒ Por favor, acérque…

El joven trató de continuar, pero el recién llegado alzó la mano derecha, pidiéndole que parara. Con la otra seguía rascándose su cabeza llena de cabello pelirrojo, ya algo canoso, y en sus labios se esbozaba una sonrisa incómoda.

‒ Mirad muchachos, si tengo que ser totalmente sincero con vosotros… no tenía previsto todo esto. Mi intención era pasar desapercibido. ‒ confesó, mientras se acercaba al cúmulo de jugadores veteranos. ‒ Y veo que hoy ya lo tenéis todo muy controlado y organizado. ‒ dijo, en clara referencia a como el equipo de capitanes había organizado la jornada de inscripciones. ‒ No quiero estorbaros. Así que si os parece bien... yo me sentaré ahí, sin molestar, y vosotros podéis seguir como si no estuviera. ‒ su mano señaló uno de los bancos de madera que se colocaban al borde de la pista. ‒ Os lo pido como un favor. ‒ terminó, bajando la mano con la que rascaba la cabeza, colocándola dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón como ya había hecho con la otra.

Allí, una vez estuvo al lado de todos los jugadores, quedó algo muy patente. Pese a que los años habían empezado a pasarle una evidente factura, el entrenador había sido un tipo imponente. El hecho de que fuera más alto que todos los integrantes del equipo era una muy buena señal. Su complexión bastante fuerte y musculada que conservaba todavía a sus cuarenta servía como la confirmación de ello.

‒ Comprendo. ‒ dijo Hideki, tomando el papel de capitán una vez recuperado de la sorpresa. ‒ Haga como desee, señor.

Aquello último le cayó como una patada en la entrepierna a Hanamichi. La palabra "señor" le hizo sentirse viejo y le hirió el orgullo. Un orgullo que se había visto ya tocado al no haber sido reconocido por ninguno de los presentes cuando dijo su nombre. Se había hecho demasiadas esperanzas. Creer que un grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria recordaría su nombre había sido una estupidez. Por el amor de Dios, hacía veinte años que había dejado el Shohoku. Por muy famoso y polémico que hubiera sido en su día, su nombre había desaparecido a medida que el ciclo de jugadores entrantes y salientes había seguido su imparable curso.

‒ Siento la interrupción chicos. ‒ dijo, sentándose en la banca. ‒ Por favor, continuad.

Una vez sentado, sus ojos se encontraron directamente con la mirada de uno de los novatos. Se trataba del joven alto y de cabellos morenos. Al que había interrumpido al entrar. Era el único que todavía le observaba detenidamente, con una mirada y una presencia que a Hanamichi le eran vagamente familiares.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
_ _17:07, 13 de abril de 2016_

La aparición del entrenador provocó reacciones distintas en Kawata y Shiro. Mientras que el primero lo consideró como una muestra de falta de seriedad, el segundo sintió cierta empatía por aquel tipo grandullón y aparentemente torpón que había entrado en el gimnasio. " _Me gusta este tipo._ " se dijo para sí mismo Shiro, mientras en la cabeza de su amigo se formulaba la sentencia opuesta. Sin embargo ambos coincidieron en algo, en el hecho de que dejaron de lado sus pensamientos propios cuando la voz de Hideki se hizo sentir de nuevo en el interior del gimnasio.

‒ Bueno, vamos a continuar dónde lo dejamos. ‒ el capitán se tomó unos segundos para recordar exactamente dónde se encontraban cuando la puerta se había abierto. Tardó poco en caer en la cuenta de que era el momento en el que el último novato se había presentado como un ex-jugador de la escuela secundaria Ochanomizu. Antes de continuar se dio la vuelta sólo un segundo y agarró con la mano uno de los balones que tenía a su espalda. Nobuo al verlo no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

‒ Vamos a jugar un partidillo. Tres contra tres. Los de primer año contra los veteranos. ‒ los tres más jóvenes se buscaron entre ellos con la mirada. Cada uno con una cosa distinta pasándole por la cabeza. Los nervios en el caso de Kawata eran emoción en Shiro y cierto resquemor en Hayao.

Por su parte, Hideki se acercó a Nobuo y le hizo saber que él sería uno de los dos que jugarían con él en el equipo de veteranos. El otro elegido fue Aki Ueda, el tercer y último jugador de tercer año. Se trataba del más bajito de los tres, pues se quedaba unos pocos centímetros corto para llegar al metro ochenta. Por su parte, Hideki sí superaba esa marca por unos dos o tres centímetros. Mientras que Nobuo estaba un poco por encima del metro noventa. Por último, uno de los jugadores de segundo año quedó a cargo de arbitrar el encuentro.

‒ Vamos a enseñarles de que somos capaces los más viejos. ‒ dijo el joven de gafas, mientras los tres veteranos calentaban un poco antes de saltar a la pista.

En el otro lado, los tres aspirantes a formar parte del equipo aquel año se juntaron en un círculo para hablar entre ellos. Fue Hayao quien tomó la palabra inmediatamente.

‒ Yo jugaré abajo, en el poste, me encargo de marcar al tipo con gafas. ‒ el tono del joven era autoritario. Más cercano a una orden irrefutable que a una petición. ‒ Tú puedes encargarte del capitán. ‒ dijo, refiriéndose a Shiro, que le observaba con el ceño fruncido. ‒ Y tú te emparejas con el más bajito. ‒ comentó a Kawata, que apenas le escuchó, pues su mirada estaba fija en su marcador. Su comportamiento ausente no era casualidad. Sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de la enorme diferencia de altura que había entre él y Aki, su más que posible marcador. El golpe que su amigo le dio en la espalda le devolvió de sopetón a la realidad.

‒ No te preocupes tío. ‒ le respondió Shiro a Hayao esbozando una sonrisa y alzando el pulgar. ‒ Kawa y yo lo tenemos todo controlado. Entre los tres vamos a patearles el culo. ‒ su actitud bravucona y confiada no dejaba lugar a dudas, creía totalmente en lo que decía. Las únicas respuestas que obtuvo fue una tragada de saliva de Kawata y un suspiro de Hayao, que rápidamente les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la cancha para calentar.

‒ Menudo cretino. ‒ le susurró Shiro a Kawa. " _Tiene razón, pero es un cretino alto y talentoso_ " pensó el segundo. No hacía falta ser ningún ojeador profesional para ver que el tal Hayao tenía talento. Que en su caso, por desgracia, parecía venir acompañado de una actitud bastante deplorable.

‒ Vamos a calentar, va. ‒ fue lo único que dijo Kawata, que siguió los pasos de Hayao y se dirigió hacia la banda para realizar las rutinas de preparación.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
_ _17:16, 13 de abril de 2016_

El calentamiento apenas duró unos diez minutos. Tiempo tras el cual Oba, el alumno de segundo encargado de arbitrar, se dirigió hacia el centro del campo y llamó a los dos equipos para hacer un salto inicial.

Durante esos diez minutos esperando sentado en el banquillo, Hanamichi se informó tanto como pudo de los jugadores que iban a estar en pista. No preguntando, sino simplemente escuchando a los miembros del equipo hablar. Lo más destacado es que daban por supuesta una aplastante victoria de los miembros veteranos. Nobuo, el chicho alto con gafas, parecía tener fama de buen anotador en el poste bajo con buen tiro de media distancia, mientras que Hideki, el capitán de aspecto rudo y cabello rapado, era considerado un implacable defensor. El tercer miembro del equipo parecía ser un jugador muy común, sin rasgos destacables, pues apenas oyó mencionar su nombre. Pero no eran ellos quienes en ese momento interesaban más al entrenador. Prefería prestar atención a los tres jugadores más jóvenes del gimnasio. Kawata, Shiro y Hayao eran los nombres que había oído usar para referirse al bajito, al ruidoso y al prepotente respectivamente. Todo ellos enormemente diferentes entre sí, tanto en la actitud como en lo físico. Sus ojos estaban sobre ellos, tenía interés para ver de qué iban a ser capaces. El exhaustivo análisis que hizo de los movimientos que hacían durante el calentamiento le hizo reír al pensar cómo hacía veinte años había entrado en aquel mismo gimnasio sin tener ni idea de baloncesto y ahora se sorprendía a sí mismo haciendo uso de un ojo analítico que tiempo atrás nunca hubiera creído que podría desarrollar.

‒ Os explico. Gana el primero que llegue o supere los veinte puntos. Jugamos limpio, ¿entendido? ‒ preguntó el jugador encargado de arbitrar desde la banda, a lo que todos asintieron.

El "árbitro" entonces se dirigió hacia el círculo central con la pelota, haciendo que todos se colocaran en sus posiciones, incluyendo a Shiro y Nobuo, los saltadores de cada equipo.

La presencia del jugador de primero en el salto llamó la atención de los presentes. Hayao era más alto que él, y habitualmente el puesto de saltador era para el jugador de mayor altura de cada equipo. Todos, Hanamichi incluido, ignoraban que tanto el propio Shiro como Kawata habían insistido en que así fuera, obligando a que su compañero de equipo cediera a regañadientes.

Entonces sonó el silbato, el balón se alzó en el aire y las dudas se despejaron de inmediato. Más de uno abrió los ojos como platos al ver como el jugador de primer año superaba ampliamente a Nobuo, que le sacaba casi diez centímetros, con su potencia de salto, alcanzando el balón antes y lanzándolo hacia atrás, en dirección a la posición de Kawata. Una demostración de físico tan abrumadora que hasta sorprendió a su entrenador, que desde la banda no pudo sino abrir los ojos y apretar los puños al ver a aquel muchacho saltar como si tuviera muelles en las piernas. Una visión que, unida al lugar en el que estaban, le invadió de viejos recuerdos.

El menudo jugador de primer año recogió el balón desviado por su compañero y, sin perder un segundo, botó el balón en dirección al aro contrario. Al ser el único base de los tres novatos, sobre sus hombros recaía el peso de conducir y distribuir el juego durante el ataque. Una tarea crucial que Aki, su defensor, estaba dispuesto a impedir. El jugador de tercer año empezó a defender a Kawata con espacio de por medio, seguramente temeroso de que el menudo jugador le pudiera superar en la penetración al aro, pues sabía que la diferencia de altura le permitiría defender los tiros. Pero el base no tenía intención de tirar, tampoco de entrar a canasta. Presa del miedo, Kawata buscó que la carga de anotar los puntos cayera en sus compañeros. Por eso no dudó en lanzar un pase al poste bajo cuando Hayao se lo pidió.

El joven moreno atrapó el balón sin problemas y se giró, encarando a un Nobuo que le dejó un poco de espacio. Una defensa conservadora, propia de aquel que desconoce por completo a su rival, pero mortal ante jugadores tan hábiles como el novato. Un movimiento, fingiendo iniciar el bote, y un paso en falso fueron una finta suficiente como para que el joven de gafas se preparara para defender una entrada a canasta que nunca llegó. Al ver que la finta funcionaba, Hayao armó rápidamente el tiro y lanzó, encestando limpiamente. Haciendo que los de primer año tomaran la primera iniciativa en el marcador (2-0).

La jugada no pasó desapercibida en el gimnasio. Más de uno silbó al ver la pulida maniobra ofensiva del novato. " _Ha leído su defensa en un instante, le ha fintado y ha lanzado un tiro rápido y de mecánica impecable. Ese chaval no tiene nada que envidiarle a ninguno de los presentes._ " pensó Hanamichi. Lo cierto era que no le había sorprendido. Un famoso comentarista deportivo decía que todos los genios sonreían igual. Y aquel joven desprendía aquella aura característica de los agraciados para el deporte de la pelota naranja.

Una arenga de Hideki precedió el inicio de la jugada ofensiva de los veteranos, cuya dirección de balón quedaba a manos de Aki. Quien, una vez emparejados todos los jugadores, no dudó un solo segundo en pasarle el balón a Nobuo. El pase, picado, llegó al interior de la zona, dónde Nobuo aguantaba la posición de espaldas al aro pese a la pegajosa e insistente defensa de Hayao. Una defensa que resultó inútil. En una exhibición de juego de pies, el veterano bailó sobre el parqué y con un gran giro con bote se aseguró una bandeja que empató el encuentro (2-2) y confirmó que su fama de hábil anotador interior era merecida. Hayao por su parte miró en dirección a su oponente y apretó los dientes.

El equipo de novatos contraatacó rápido, con un pase de Kawata a Shiro, que se plantó cara a cara con el capitán en la línea de tres. El jugador de primero se dispuso a botar el balón para tratar de superar a su defensor pero antes de que pudiera botarlo por segunda vez, Hideki se lo robó con una facilidad pasmosa, haciendo uso de un rápido movimiento con el brazo. Instantes después, el capitán del equipo se dirigía a la carrera para anotar dos puntos a la contra. Una canasta que creía fácil hasta que la silueta de Shiro le alcanzó por el interior. El joven había enmendado su error recuperando el terreno gracias a su gran velocidad, logrando detener la entrada a canasta de su oponente. Por desgracia Kawata no había logrado lo mismo y Aki solo necesitó que su capitán le pasara el balón para culminar su carrera con una bandeja sencillísima (2-4).

‒ ¡Maldita sea! ‒ maldijo, enfadado, Shiro. ‒ Lo siento chicos. ‒ se disculpó con sus dos compañeros de equipo, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Mientras conducía el balón de vuelta al área rival, Kawata dirigió una mirada furtiva a Hideki. No había podido evitar fijarse como había anulado por completo a su compañero de equipo en las dos primeras jugadas, incluso forzándole una pérdida de balón. Era indudable que se trataba de un buen defensor, con un marcaje asfixiante y, aparentemente, hábil en el robo de balón. Mientras siguiera anulando a Shiro negándole la oportunidad de un uno contra uno ventajoso, no le quedaba más opción que confiar en su otra arma ofensiva.

A diferencia de la primera jugada, esta vez Hayao pidió el balón más alejado del aro. Dónde, tras recibir el pase y encarar de nuevo a un Nobuo mucho más pegado a él, entró a canasta con un cambio de ritmo rápido y un buen bote de balón. El jugador de tercer año no pudo seguir a su contrincante, que anotó una bandeja fácil (4-4).

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
_ _17:26, 13 de abril de 2016_

A partir de ese punto, el partido se estabilizó por un buen rato. El marcador nunca alcanzó una diferencia mayor a cuatro puntos, mientras cada equipo atacaba al contrario donde más le dolía.

El juego de pase y circulación de balón de los veteranos demostraba la química conseguida tras dos años jugando juntos. A la vez que ponía en aprietos la defensa hombre a hombre utilizada por los de primer año, especialmente la del menudo base novato. Quien, pese a las ayudas defensivas de Shiro, veía como era el agujero en la defensa de su equipo.

Los estudiantes de primero, por el contrario, basaron su ataque en el talento individual. Concretamente en el de Hayao. Mientras que las anotaciones estaban muy repartidas en el caso de los veteranos, el novato estrella había anotado todos los puntos de su equipo salvo dos, que habían sido una bandeja de Shiro tras un desajuste defensivo de los de tercero.

" _No cabe duda. Es uno de esos jugadores que marca diferencias._ " pensó Hanamichi al ver como Hayao anotaba por sexta vez para empatar el partido (14-14). Su presencia en el equipo le agradaba. Cualquier entrenador mataría por tener en su equipo a un jugador con semejante talento a ambos lados de la pista. Sin embargo su actuación sobresaliente estaba empezando a suponer un problema para él. Al estar recibiendo todos los balones en ataque, apenas tenía ocasión de ver en acción a sus dos compañeros de equipo. El joven que había hecho el salto inicial, Shiro, sí había tenido ocasión de mostrar algunas cualidades interesantes. Su poderío físico era evidente y su defensa, apoyada en esas capacidades físicas, no era nada mala para un jugador de primer año. Dejaba buenas sensaciones aunque Hideki le hubiera anulado totalmente en ataque, dónde parecía ser más limitado y tener talento por pulir. Sin embargo, al entrenador quien le había llamado más la atención en los últimos minutos era el base. Tenía buena visión de juego y sus pases habían sido precisos. Pero había algo en él que fallaba. Y por mucho que lo observara, Hanamichi no era capaz de discernir el qué. Su defensa era limitada, como la de la mayoría de jugadores recién salidos de la secundaria, pero eso no era lo más destacado. Kawata no había lanzado ni un solo tiro, ni tampoco había entrado ninguna vez a canasta en todo el partido. Y había tenido más de una ocasión clara para hacerlo. Y eso no tenía nada que ver con su físico ni su técnica.

El siguiente ataque de los jugadores de tercer año sacó al entrenador de su ensimismamiento y le devolvió al curso del encuentro. La jugada se inició con un pase a Nobuo, situado en la línea de tiro libre. Era allí desde dónde el veterano interior había demostrado ser más peligroso gracias a sus hábiles movimientos de cara a canasta y un gran tiro de media distancia. Seguramente con eso en mente, Shiro se acercó hacia él, esperando dar un ayuda defensiva que nunca llegó a ser necesaria. El joven con gafas se percató de ello y lanzó rápidamente un pase a Hideki que, con espacio y tras la línea de tres puntos, armó el brazo y lanzó antes de que el propio Shiro tuviera tiempo de llegar a molestarle el tiro. El lanzamiento fue impoluto, entrando en el aro sin siquiera tocar casi la red. Una jugada que provocó algunos aplausos y vítores de los jugadores en la banda. El capitán, que se había limitado a anotar con penetraciones a canasta hasta el momento, se había guardado un as en la manga. Su mano con los triples (14-17).

Los jugadores de primero sacaron de fondo con un rostro mucho más serio que jugadas atrás. Pese a haber aguantado el ritmo hasta ese entonces, el final del encuentro estaba llegando y eran ellos los que estaban más cerca del borde del precipicio. Llegaban los momentos cruciales del partido. Hayao era consciente de ello. Por eso le pidió el balón a Kawata incluso antes de cruzar la línea de media cancha. Pese al gesto algo extrañado tanto del menudo base como de su ruidoso amigo, el primero accedió y le entregó el balón al moreno. Su plan era tan sencillo como claro, superar a su marcador con el bote de balón y anotar un triple para igualar el marcador. Pero todo se vino abajo en el momento en el que el novato se dio cuenta de que su marcador no llevaba gafas. Nobuo y Hideki se habían intercambiado marcajes. Y el segundo no cayó dónde su compañero sí lo había hecho. Ninguno de los amagos de Hayao funcionó, viéndose obligado a lanzar un tiro forzado que no tenía posibilidades entrar.

‒ ¡Reboteee! ‒ gritó el capitán del Shohoku, arengando a sus dos compañeros a capturar el rechace al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para salir en carrera y lanzar un contraataque.

Una contra que nunca se llegó a formular. Cuando Hideki se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el aro pudo ver el balón salir rebotado con fuerza tras golpear el hierro. Y cómo Shiro superaba a Nobuo en el salto por el rebote. El jugador de primero, desequilibrado y con un único brazo estirado, sólo fue capaz de golpear el balón con los dedos. Pero eso y algo de fortuna con el rechace en el tablero hicieron que el balón bailará un poco sobre el aro pero terminara pasando por dentro de la red (16-17).

Hanamichi sonrió. El salto del novato de primero habría sido falta en ataque en un partido convencional debido al excesivo contacto. Pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento. Lo crucial era el hecho de que aquel muchacho de primero delgado y con pelo castaño liso había superado por más de diez centímetros en una lucha aérea a un jugador que le sacaba esa misma estatura. Y era la segunda vez que lo hacía en aquel partido.

La respuesta de los veteranos de tercero no se hizo esperar. Tras una combinación rápida, Nobuo encestó un tiro de media distancia que dejaba el partido a una única canasta de la victoria de aquel equipo (16-19). Esta vez Kawata ignoró las peticiones de pase de Hayao y condujo él el balón hasta el campo contrario. Rápidamente miró a ambos lados. Sus dos compañeros de equipo estaban siendo fuertemente marcados por Hideki en el caso de Hayao y por Nobuo en el de Shiro. Su mirada entonces se dirigió al frente y notó enseguida que su defensor le estaba dejando un paso y medio de separación. Distancia más que suficiente para lanzar un triple con espacio. Miró al aro, luego a su defensor y, por último, a Hayao.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
_ _17:32, 13 de abril de 2016_

El entrenador lanzó un lamento cuando Aki interceptó el pase que su oponente, el base de primero, lanzó hacia su compañero estrella. Una decisión tan previsible como incomprensible teniendo en cuenta tanto el desarrollo del partido como la mala defensa que el de tercero estaba ejerciendo en aquella jugada.

Pese a los esfuerzos de Hayao y de Shiro para volver atrás y parar la contra, su contrincante simplemente tuvo que entrar a canasta con toda la facilidad del mundo para anotar la última canasta. La que hizo que el "árbitro" del partido hiciera sonar el silbato para finiquitar el encuentro y desatara unas contenidas felicitaciones a Aki de parte de todos los jugadores del equipo y silenciara por completo a los tres chicos de primero. Kawata contuvo una lágrima de impotencia, mientras que Shiro y Hayao se dirigían, cabizbajos y visiblemente decepcionados, hacia los de tercero para cumplir con la formal felicitación posterior al partido.

‒ Buen trabajo. ‒ Nobuo se acercó a los tres novatos, tendiéndoles la mano. Todos ellos respondieron con la misma frase, un apretón de manos y su mejor expresión de rabia contenida, especialmente Hayao y Shiro. " _Son buenos y competitivos… este año será interesante._ " pensó el joven de gafas.

‒ Buen partido, los seis. ‒ el entrenador se levantó del banquillo y alzó la voz, al mismo tiempo que daba un corto pero sonoro aplauso para felicitar a los jugadores. Se dispuso a hablar, pero la voz de Shiro le interrumpió.

‒ Entonces… ‒ el joven alzó la cabeza, que había mantenido agachada hasta ese entonces, y miró directamente a los ojos de Hanamichi, que sólo pudo ver en ellos la rabia propia de aquel que desea ganar con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso en partidos insignificantes como aquel. ‒ ¿Estamos aceptados en el equipo o no?

‒ Por supuesto, por supuesto. Jajajaja. ‒respondió, sonriente, el pelirrojo mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. La voz del joven transmitía perfectamente lo que sentía. Rabia. Por su parte, a Hanamichi se le había olvidado por completo que aquellos tres novatos todavía no habían sido formalmente aceptados en el club. Aunque él en su cabeza ya contaba con ellos desde el momento en el que había visto botar el balón. El equipo no andaba demasiado sobrado de plantilla como para poder permitirse rechazar a tres nuevos jugadores. ‒ Nos veremos dentro de dos días a las cinco en el gimnasio. ‒ dijo, tras lo que cogió del suelo la bolsa que había llevado consigo. ‒No tengo nada más que deciros por hoy. Haced lo que os plazca. Quedaros a entrenar por vuestra cuenta, ir a casa, ... me da igual. Lo único es que quiero que seáis puntuales pasado mañana. ¡Hasta la próxima! ‒ sentenció, despidiéndose con la mano, dándose la vuelta y marchándose por dónde había venido, recibiendo la despedida unánime de todos sus nuevos jugadores.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
_ _17:37, 13 de abril de 2016_

Tal y cómo les había mandado, cada uno de los jugadores hizo lo que le pareció más conveniente. La gran mayoría de los que no habían participado en el partido decidió marcharse a casa y aprovechar el día para descansar. Kawata hizo lo mismo, pero en su caso el menudo base se marchó cabizbajo y silenciosamente, sin siquiera despedirse de su amigo de toda la vida, al que dejó sólo en el gimnasio practicando y charlando un poco con los tres estudiantes de tercero contra los que había jugado minutos atrás. El último novato, por su parte, no tenía intención de marcharse a casa pero salió rápidamente al exterior del gimnasio una vez el entrenador hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Por suerte, Hanamichi se entretuvo a sacar un cigarrillo de su chaqueta antes de ponerse a caminar de vuelta al aparcamiento, por lo que no tuvo problema en alcanzarlo.

‒ ¡Entrenador Sakuragi! ‒ le gritó, algo jadeante, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara con una toalla blanca.

‒ Hey, Yamakawa. ‒ le respondió el pelirrojo, hablando con dificultad al tener el tabaco entre los labios, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. ‒ Muy bien partido, chico. Tienes un don para esto. ¿Querías algo? ‒ dijo, lanzando la pregunta obvia, tras elogiarle aprovechando en ambiente algo más privado y quitarse el cigarro de la boca.

‒ Quería preguntarle una cosa… ‒dijo el estudiante de primer curso, mostrando una faceta algo más tímida que la que había dejado ver en la cancha durante el entrenamiento. Sus gestos con las manos y el rostro también indicaban que buscaba privacidad, algo que su posición actual no le otorgaba en demasía. Por eso Hanamichi, empezó a andar haciéndole señas de que le siguiera.

‒ Por supuesto, dispara.

‒ Usted conoció a mi padre, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Notas del autor:  
** Me asusta que se esté convirtiendo en costumbre peeeeeeero es lo que hay. Os pido perdón (otra vez) por la tardanza. Mi excusa esta vez es que la culpa es de la universidad, no mía. Ahora bien, bromas aparte, espero que el próximo capítulo tarde menos (antes de Navidades) porque lo tengo bastante avanzado ya.

Ahora hablando del capítulo, creo que no os podéis hacer una idea de la de dolores de cabeza que me ha dado el partidillo. Quería que quedara bien, se entendiera y que dejara claras las habilidades y defectos baloncestísticos de cada uno (espero haberlo conseguido). Es más, una vez lo tuve terminado lo borré entero porque no me gustaba y lo reescribí, con mejores resultados bajo mi punto de vista. Creo que también queda claro que Nobuo es un buenazo, Hideki un seco, Shiro un joven muy competitivo y Kawata alguien muy inseguro. Quizás me faltó profundizar más en Hayao (que sólo se ha visto que es un orgulloso y un prepotente) pero eso es cosa del siguiente capítulo. Siento dejaros con semejante " _cliff-hanger_ " pero quedaba demasiado bien cortar aquí...

Para el próximo voy a terminar de introducir al equipo, profundizar más en la historia de Hayao y mostrar mejor al nuevo Hanamichi, que el pobre ha hecho poco por el momento y, pese a que sigue manteniendo parte de su esencia de toda la vida, los años no le han pasado en vano. Pero tampoco quiero contaros mucho más por el momento, prefiero dejar que sea el próximo capítulo quien se encargue de ello.

Un saludo enorme, mil gracias y nos leemos.

* * *

 **Akane Mitsui** : Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo Akane. Que una escritora que domina esto tanto como tú (me encantó tu historia de "Cumpliendo Un Sueño: Norteamérica") me diga que le ha gustado el fic significa muchísimo. Respecto a lo de los OC, sé que es difícil, por eso me estoy tomando tanto tiempo y detalle para que los lectores podáis haceros una idea de como son los personajes (su aspecto lo dejo en rasgos más generales y que la imaginación de cada uno haga el resto xD). Y sí, a Hanamichi más pronto o más tarde le va a terminar pillando el karma, no te preocupes jajajaja. Lo dicho, mil gracias y espero que podamos leernos más en el futuro.

 **HoopsHunter** : Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. La verdad es que sí, que los dos son "dúos dinámicos" (falta por aparecer el tercero todavía). Respecto a lo de Hanamichi y Hayao, mola ver que está surgiendo el efecto que quería. Y aunque no os haya aclarado mucho en este capítulo, creo que tendréis más respuestas en el siguiente. Como la otra vez, mil gracias por el apoyo :D

 **Nash** : Muchísimas gracias a ti por leerla y tomarte la molestia de dejar una review. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste.

 **Por último, también muchísimas gracias a todos los demás que estáis leyendo o habéis leído la historia. ¡Hacéis que esto valga la pena!**


	4. Caprichoso Destino

**CAPÍTULO 4**  
 **CAPRICHOSO DESTINO**

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa_  
 _18:12, 13 de abril de 2016_

Hanamichi aparcó su motocicleta en el pequeño estacionamiento que tenía reservado justo delante del bloque de departamentos en el que vivía. Estaban situados en el extrarradio de Yokohama, la capital de la prefectura. Quedaba claro a simple vista que no se trataba de un lugar de lujo pero bastante pulcro y en un barrio decente, de lo mejor que su sueldo de entrenador en un gimnasio le permitía.

Mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a la elevada planta en la que vivía, le dio vueltas a la cabeza. El pisar de nuevo el Shohoku y, en especial, aquel gimnasio le había traído muchos recuerdos. Para el pelirrojo su etapa de preparatoria habían sido una casi inmejorable. Recordaba sus años en el equipo de baloncesto como algo genial, pese a haberse perdido su tercer y último año por la lesión de columna que le seguía atormentando de vez en cuando. Podría decirse que echaba de menos el equipo y los partidos, lo que a su vez cada vez parecía más el motivo por el cual había decidido aceptar la inesperada oferta para entrenar al equipo. Lo único que le apenaba era haber perdido contacto con casi todas las amistades que había hecho en esa época, pensó a medida que abría la puerta de su casa.

‒ Si que has vuelto pronto… ‒ dijo una voz femenina nada más el hombre atravesó el portal, tras lo que se quitó los zapatos y dejó el casco de la moto sobre un mueble del recibidor.

Aquel "casi todas las amistades" excluía a aquellos que con el tiempo se habían convertido en su familia. No sólo había encontrado amistad en el Shohoku, sino también al amor de su vida. Llevaba ya casi quince años casado con Haruko y lo único que había podido lamentar de aquella decisión era el hecho de que durante años tuvo que soportar la inquisitiva vigilancia de su cuñado, otrora su capitán en el propio equipo de baloncesto. Es más, había sido gracias a la menor de los Akagi que Kogure se había podido poner en contacto con Hanamichi para ofrecerle el puesto de nuevo entrenador.

‒ Hoy sólo era el día de las inscripciones. ‒ le contó, mientras la mujer seguía en el salón aparentemente delante del televisor. Su sonido entorpecía un poco la conversación. ‒ Pretendía pasar desapercibido, pero la he terminado cagando y me ha tocado contarles que yo soy el nuevo entrenador.

Hanamichi se dirigió hacia el salón, dónde se encontró a su mujer tirada encima del sofá mirando uno de aquellos programas de noticias de media tarde que él era incapaz de tragarse. El pelirrojo se acercó por detrás y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua.

‒ ¿Y qué tal el equipo? ‒le preguntó ella, silenciando por fin la televisión.

‒ Bastante bien. No parecen malos chavales ni tampoco malos jugadores… Hay tres miembros nuevos de primero. ‒ respondió, dirigiéndose de vuelta al sofá, dónde se sentó junto a su mujer, dándose unos segundos de pausa para dar un largo trago y refrescarse la garganta seca debida al cigarro de antes. Fue entonces como, casi por arte de magia, recordó algo que quería contarle a Haruko a toda costa pero que se le había pasado por completo hasta ese punto.

‒ Vaya, eso está bastante bien.

‒ Y no te vas a creer lo que te voy a contar. Escucha… ‒ la interrumpió, esbozando una sonrisa sólo de imaginarse la reacción que tendría su mujer al enterarse de aquello.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
_ _17:37, 13 de abril de 2016_

‒ Usted conoció a mi padre, ¿verdad?

La pregunta tomó bastante por sorpresa a Hanamichi, que se esperaba una cuestión referente al baloncesto y no de un aspecto tan personal. Aun así, se recompuso rápidamente y estrujó su memoria tanto como pudo durante unos buenos segundos, en busca de algún recuerdo sobre alguien apellidado Yamakawa, que era cómo había oído a algunos jugadores referirse a aquel estudiante de primero alto, con piel pálida y cabello oscuro.

‒ Estoy bastante seguro de no conocer a ningún Yamakawa aparte de ti, chico. ‒ le respondió, tras pasarse unos largos segundos en silencio haciendo memoria. Dio una calada y echó todo el humo de un solo golpe. Su mujer le mataría si viera que fumaba delante de un menor. ‒ Lo siento. Sin más que eso no puedo decirte más.

Ante las palabras de su entrenador, el joven rápidamente cayó en cuenta de su error, golpeándose con fuerza la frente. Un gesto que, de nuevo, tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo.

‒ Mis más sinceras disculpas, señor entrenador. Yamakawa es el apellido de mi madre. ‒ una aclaración que lo cambiaba todo, además de insinuar que, muy probablemente, el muchacho fuera hijo de una madre soltera. ‒ Mi padre se apellidaba Sendoh, Akira Sendoh. Estoy bastante seguro de que al menos habrá oído hablar de él.

Aquello último sí que ya fue demasiado. Por simple inercia, Hanamichi abrió la boca tratando de articular alguna palabra de sorpresa, cayéndosele el cigarrillo de entre los labios mientras la imagen mental del antiguo número siete del Ryonan le venía inmediatamente a su cabeza. Entonces miró al chico a los ojos y lo vio, aquella mirada confiada y amablemente desafiante del que había sido durante años el oponente más duro al que se había enfrentado.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
_ _18:14, 13 de abril de 2016_

A Haruko casi se le cayó la taza de café que tenía entre las manos cuando su marido le contó que el hijo de Akira Sendoh era uno de los tres novatos que le había comentado. La mujer, sin salir de su asombro más absoluto, recordó perfectamente al as del Ryonan con su pelo moreno en punta y su asombrosa habilidad en la cancha de baloncesto. Si la memoria no le fallaba, había llegado a hacerse profesional, hasta el punto de ser uno de los pocos jugadores japoneses que había logrado competir, aunque brevemente, en Europa.

‒ ¡No fastidies! ‒ espetó, asombrada, dejando el café sobre la mesa del salón y centrándose completamente en la conversación con su marido. ‒ ¿Y se parece al padre?

Hanamichi soltó una carcajada ante la reacción de Haruko. ¿Qué si se parecía a su padre? Vaya si lo hacía. Era muy difícil negar que tuvieran parentesco. No sólo se parecían en lo físico, sino que el muchacho no sólo había heredado la altura y el pelo negro desgarbado de su progenitor, por sus venas también fluía el mismo talento para el baloncesto que su padre había derrochado durante años.

‒ Se parecen, mucho. Aunque me ha costado atar los cabos. Al parecer Sendoh es sólo su padre biológico, vive sólo con su madre y nunca ha tenido contacto con él. Usa el apellido de ella y si no me lo hubiera dicho él mismo seguramente nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que se asemejan bastante. ‒ le confesó, resumiendo en pocas frases lo que había sido una conversación de unos cuantos minutos entre él y el joven mientras el entrenador se dirigía en busca de su motocicleta. ‒ Maldita sea, una vez lo he sabido me he dado cuenta que hasta son similares en la pista.

‒ ¿Y no estudia en el Ryonan? ‒ preguntó ella, casi inmediatamente. Una pregunta que el propio Hanamichi se había formulado en su momento. Sobre el papel, lo más lógico era que hubiera ido al mismo instituto en el que su padre había triunfado.

‒ Le he preguntado lo mismo. Al parecer no logró entrar por sus cualificaciones académicas. Y al parecer también está el hecho de que el Shohoku queda más cerca de su casa… ‒ el pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado. ‒ No sé a quién me recuerda eso último.

Haruko esbozó una sonrisa. No sólo por la referencia que Hanamichi acababa de hacer sobre su antiguo compañero de equipo. Sino porque no le costaba imaginarse a Sendoh como un mal estudiante, por lo que tampoco lo hacía el hecho de que su hijo lo fuera. Dentro del sentimiento general de sorpresa, le alegraba el simple hecho de pensar que el Shohoku pudiera llegar a tener a un jugador de aquel nivel. Pero por otro lado, también le entristecía el pensar que aquel pobre muchacho nunca había tenido la ocasión de conocer a su padre.

‒ Es irónico, ¿no crees? ‒ le preguntó la mujer a su marido con cierto aire de nostalgia.

Y es que en el segundo año de preparatoria de Hanamichi, cuando el Shohoku había sido más fuerte que nunca, el Ryonan de Sendoh había sido el mayor obstáculo en su camino. El que no habían logrado sobrepasar.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
_ _17:39, 13 de abril de 2016_

Tardó unos cuantos minutos en darse cuenta de ello, pero Shiro se quedó enormemente sorprendido por la ausencia de Kawata en el gimnasio. Su amigo siempre había sido de los que se quedaban hasta tarde entrenando. Marcharse pronto cuando todavía quedaba gente en el gimnasio era algo tan impropio de él que durante un buen rato se autoconvenció de que simplemente estaba cerca pero fuera de su vista.

‒ Disculpa, Nobuo. ¿Has visto a Kawata? ‒ terminó preguntando al estudiante de tercero, que le había parecido el más amable y elocuente de todos. Este reaccionó de forma dubitativa, echando una ojeada a su alrededor.

‒ Me temo que no… ‒ respondió, siendo interrumpido casi inmediatamente por Hideki, que estaba justo detrás suya.

‒ ¿Dices el más bajito? Le he visto marcharse sin decir nada poco después de terminar. ‒ dijo, con su seriedad habitual, el de tercero. Había visto al novato marcharse con la cabeza baja justo después de terminar el partidillo, pero tampoco había querido mencionar nada al respecto hasta entonces. ‒ El entrenador ha dicho que cada cual haga lo que quiera, así que tampoco pasa nada. Casi todos se han ido, incluido el chico de Tokyo. ‒ una clara referencia a Hayao, que se había marchado tras Hanamichi nada más terminar el encuentro. ‒ Yo pienso quedarme un rato más. ¿Vosotros?

‒ Tenemos que tomar el mismo tren, así que yo me quedo. ‒ respondió Nobuo.

‒ ¡Por supuesto! ‒ por su parte, Shiro contestó con sorprendente entusiasmo.

Apenas fueron unos veinte minutos de entradas a canastas, tiros y alguna risa. Pero al estudiante de primero le sirvieron para conocer un poco mejor a los dos capitanes del equipo. Incluso descubrió que bajo la faceta más seria de Hideki se escondía un joven bastante cordial. Al parecer él y Nobuo llevaban jugando juntos desde la secundaria y por eso tenían esa relación de confianza y cercanía extrema.

‒ Estoy muy contento de que hayas decidido venir al Shohoku, Shiro. ‒ le confesó Nobuo, cuando ya habían recogido sus cosas y estaban cerrando el gimnasio para emprender el camino de vuelta a casa. ‒ Los nuevos parecéis tener potencial.

‒ Estoy bastante de acuerdo. ‒ continuó Hideki, haciendo resonar las llaves de la puerta del gimnasio cuando las guardó en su bolsillo. ‒ A ver si conseguimos encontrar una manera de aprovechar ese físico que tienes. ‒dijo, esbozando una media sonrisa por primera vez ante el recién llegado al equipo. ‒ Pero, ahora por curiosidad. ¿Qué te ha traído aquí?

‒ Vivo muy cerca del instituto. Y tampoco tengo muy buenas calificaciones, así que otras escuelas estaban descartadas… ‒ confesó, rascándose la cabeza con cierta vergüenza, con las risas de sus dos compañeros de fondo.

‒ Entonces te llevarás bien con Kitamura y Sasaki. ‒ comentó Nobuo en tono burlón, provocando una larga carcajada por parte del capitán. Casi inmediatamente, el joven de gafas se dio cuenta de que Shiro no los conocía y corrigió su error. ‒ Son dos estudiantes de segundo año. Son excelentes jugadores, quizás los mejores del equipo, pero son pésimos en los estudios.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
_ _18:24, 13 de abril de 2016_

La casa de los Yamakawa estaba bastante cerca del Shohoku, pero aun así Hayao tardó casi una hora en volver del entrenamiento. Su paso lento, sumado al hecho de que se había equivocado de tren en la estación le habían hecho retrasarse. Algo bastante impropio de él, que acostumbraba a llegar siempre antes de hora a todos lados.

Su casa, un apartamento pequeño y sin demasiado lujo, era todo lo que su madre soltera podía permitirse. Cuando había vuelto de Tokyo, dónde vivía en un campus dentro de su propio instituto, su madre se había planteado hacer horas extra para mudarse a un lugar más espacioso y más a las afueras. Hayao se había negado en rotundo.

El joven se sorprendió al girar las llaves en la puerta de su casa y darse cuenta de que el pestillo no estaba pasado. Eso significaba que su madre había llegado antes a casa.

‒ ¡Hola Hayao! ‒ la voz dulce y perennemente agradable de su madre le dio la bienvenida nada más entrar por el portal.

‒ Hola mamá. ‒ respondió escuetamente y con desgana. Algo que tomó algo por sorpresa a su madre, que pese a conocer el carácter de su hijo, notó algo extraño en él.

‒ ¿Qué tal el primer día? ‒ preguntó, tanteando el terreno.

‒ Bien. Algo aburrido, como siempre.

‒ ¿Y el equipo de baloncesto? ‒ una vez segura de que no tenía nada que ver con el instituto, Mika Yamakawa se dirigió hacia el tema que normalmente alteraba más las emociones del adolescente.

‒ Bien, me han admitido. Dentro de dos días empezamos a entrenar en serio. ‒ esta vez la respuesta vino del propio salón en el que se encontraba ella, pasando Hayao por detrás del sofá en dirección a su cuarto. ‒ Estoy algo cansado, voy a darme una ducha. ‒ finiquitó, escueto otra vez, y tras dejar su mochila y su bolsa de deporte en la habitación se dirigió sin mediar palabra al baño.

Mika soltó un largo suspiro. Pese a ser una madre muy joven, en ocasiones le era casi imposible poder gestionar la forma de ser de su hijo. " _Creía que ya había superado lo del Ryonan._ " pensó. Aunque con el paso de los meses se hubiera autoconvencido de que el Shohoku era la mejor opción para él, Hayao había estado empeñado en entrar en el Ryonan desde que había empezado a jugar baloncesto a alto nivel en la escuela media. También había sido el instituto tanto de Mika como de su padre, así que era algo que tenía sentido. La carta con la negativa de su acceso le había sentado fatal. Pero con el tiempo parecía haberlo aceptado como un motivo para demostrarles que estaban equivocados. Por eso no entendía por qué actuaba tan extraño.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
_ _18:07, 13 de abril de 2016_

Shiro recorrió con paso lento el corto trayecto que separaba el Shohoku de su casa. Eran apenas unos diez minutos andando, aunque por la mañana había tardado un poco más porque pasaba por delante de la casa de Kawata para irle a buscar.

Mientras andaba, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a lo sucedido tras el partido. No era nada propio de su amigo desaparecer así como así sin decir nada. Pero Hideki le había dicho algo que todavía le había dejado más inquieto. Cuando se había marchado, Kawata tenía la cabeza baja. Si bien siempre había sido el menos animado de los dos, Shiro sabía más que nadie que aquello era impropio de él. Pero lo cierto era que su amigo había estado comportándose de manera extraña desde el primer momento del día. " _Era como si estuviera asustado o en época de exámenes._ " pensó el propio Shiro, pero finalmente decidió dejar de comerse tanto la cabeza y rebuscó dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones hasta encontrar su teléfono móvil. Sin perder un segundo, buscó su aplicación de mensajería y le mandó un mensaje a Kawata.

 _¡Hey, Kawa! Siento no haberte dicho adiós, no te he visto cuando te marchabas. ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¡J***r, yo creo que este año va a ser genial!_

Finalmente el joven llegó a su casa, todavía vacía, y pasó por la ducha para quitarse el sudor de encima. Una vez terminado, se colocó los auriculares y escuchó música mientras esperaba una respuesta de Kawata que se hizo esperar.

 _Lo siento tío. Estaba de mal humor por haber perdido el partidillo y me he marchado sin decir nada. ¿Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora que hoy?_

A lo que Shiro respondió afirmativamente antes de perderse definitivamente en el ritmo que marcaban las canciones de rock que le gustaba escuchar cuando estaba solo.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
_ _16:59, 15 de abril de 2016_

‒ Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Una simple palabra era repetida infinidad de veces por los labios del joven Shiro mientras sus largas y apresuradas zancadas le llevaban lo más rápido posible hacia el gimnasio del Shohoku. Al vivir tan cerca del instituto, había decidido dejar su bolsa de deporte en casa e ir a buscarla cuando fuera hora de entrenar. Pero se había quedado dormido en casa y pese a las constantes llamadas por teléfono de Kawata para avisarle de que se iba sin él, no se había despertado hasta hacía menos diez minutos.

No podía permitirse llegar tarde al primer día de entrenamiento. Por eso corría lo más rápido que podía en dirección al gimnasio, esquivando a todos los que se cruzaba en su camino. Hasta que giró la última esquina antes de llegar a su destino y chocó con un obstáculo inevitable.

El golpe fue fuerte y el joven estudiante de primer año terminó con el culo en el suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo y se aseguró de que su bolsa estaba bien.

‒ Perdón. ‒ se disculpó inmediatamente, alzando la vista desde el suelo.

Tragó saliva cuando sus ojos se encontraron contra el otro implicado en el choque. Tuvo que alzar mucho la mirada para encontrar los ojos marrones y profundos del enorme tipo de cabellos largos y recogidos en una coleta que tenía enfrente. Su mirada entrecerrada, el ceño fruncido, el pendiente en su lóbulo derecho y su estatura, mucho mayor a la que Shiro nunca había tenido delante, le daban un aspecto atemorizante.

‒ ¿Te has hecho daño? ‒ preguntó con una voz grave, pero sin hacer el más mínimo gesto para ayudarle, forzándole a levantarse sólo.

‒ Ten más cuidado, renacuajo. ‒ mencionó una segunda persona en la que Shiro no había caído. Junto al gigante, otro joven más menudo y con aspecto también bastante chulesco, regañaba airosamente al de primero. ‒ Maldita sea, llegáis al instituto y os creéis que podéis hacer lo que os dé la gana. Tsk. ‒ prosiguió, hasta que repentinamente pareció recordar algo. ‒ Maldita sea, Arai. ¡Que llegamos tarde! ‒ y rápidamente, se marcharon… en dirección al gimnasio.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:  
** Lo prometido es deuda y esta vez sí que he podido cumplir con los plazos que os dije (y que trato de ponerme a mí mismo). Aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo, y si queréis verlo de esta manera... mi regalo de Navidad particular. Espero que os guste y os pido disculpas por adelantado en lo que respecta al siguiente capítulo, pues va a tardar una temporadita porque se me vienen encima los semestrales una vez terminen las Navidades...

Ahora ya hablando del capítulo en sí. Sé que será algo soso, especialmente comparado con el anterior. Pero os diría que es tan o más importante que ese porque me ha permitido dejar totalmente iniciadas las "historias personales" de los personajes y he podido alargarlo un poco más para que hagan su primera aparición dos personajes vitales en la historia y que creo que cuando ganen protagonismo más adelante os van a encantar.

Y ahora, voy a ir a lo que muchos os interesará tras este capítulo. Sí, sé que os hice un poco de _bait_ hacia el hecho de que Hayao fuera hijo de Rukawa. Pero era demasiado "fácil" y me pareció muchísimo más interesante la situación de que Hanamichi tuviera que entrenar al hijo (y clon baloncestístico) de uno de sus mayores rivales en la cancha. Debo confesaros de que en su momento pensé estirar un poco más el chicle del misterio sobre el padre de Hayao. Pero me pareció cruel, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que los dos siguientes capítulos van a tardar.

Otro tema que sé que a alguno no le habrá gustado es el de Hanamichi y Haruko. Lo siento si eráis más de emparejar a Haruko con Rukawa, pero yo siempre preferí esta y creo que daba muchísimo más juego en la historia. Aún así, no dudéis de que el zorro terminará apareciendo (y con importancia) a lo largo de la trama. Y así cómo algún que otro ex-jugador del Shohoku.

¡Feliz Navidad, feliz 2017, un besazo y nos vamos leyendo!

* * *

 **Yiha:** Jajajajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro muchísimo de que te guste la idea y la manera de llevar la historia. Respecto a tu pregunta, sí. Hanamichi debería rondar los cuarenta años en el 2016. Si tenemos en cuenta que tiene 15-16 años en la serie original (según el manga, se ambienta en el 1990-1991), debería estar rondado esta edad. Y respecto al éxito, tampoco quiero spoilear, pero no tengo intención de ser tan cruel con los personajes como lo han sido muchísimos otros fics. Que tampoco quiere decir que esto vaya a ser un camino de rosas jajajaja. Espero que esta nueva actu te guste y muchísimas gracias de nuevo.

 **M.A.:** Supongo que la duda sobre Hayao ya está resuelta jajajaja. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia y te agradezco mucho la review y los halagos. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste tanto como los otros.

 **miguel98:** ¡Me alegra mucho leer eso Miguel! La chispa que hizo que decidiera hacer la historia fue un ataque de nostalgia cuando encontré mi colección del manga y recordé lo que me encantaba esta serie de niño. Muchas gracias y espero te guste lo que queda de historia.

 **ELISA:** ¡Muchas gracias por las reviews! Respecto a lo de Rukawa, siento haberte roto la predicción (me siento un poco culpable por haber baiteado al respecto jajajaja). Ahora en serio, me alegro mucho de que te guste y espero que estos capítulos que están por venir también lo hagan.

 **Akane:** ¡Me alegro de que hayas podido leer el capítulo y que te haya gustado Akane! La verdad es que sí, la guerra por la titularidad ha comenzado ya desde el primer momento y es un tema que quiero tratar bastante porque en la serie original nunca se tocó y es una realidad super importante en todo equipo de baloncesto. Respecto a lo de Hayao, espero que te haya gustado la respuesta al "misterio" (ya me dirás que tal jajajaja) y muchas gracias por lo del manejo del partido, la verdad es que le puse mucho empeño y me alegra saber que valió la pena. ¡Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado y ojalá podamos seguir leyéndonos!


	5. Encontronazos

**CAPÍTULO 5  
ENCONTRONAZOS**

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa_  
 _17:03, 15 de abril de 2016_

Kawata se inquietó cuando el reloj marcó las cinco del mediodía. Shiro seguía sin llegar al gimnasio y la última vez que había revisado su teléfono, no había siquiera leído sus mensajes. Sabía que seguramente se tratara de alguna estupidez. Una siesta demasiado larga, un despiste,… Su amigo era alguien muy propenso a semejante tipo de contratiempos, pero estaba preocupado de que, sucediendo en su primer entrenamiento, eso le pudiera acarrear problemas a largo plazo.

Quizás por eso se esperanzó cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió antes de que el entrenador saliera del vestuario. El chico de primero se dio la vuelta rápidamente, buscando comprobar si era su amigo el que había entrado. Y lo era, pero no había llegado sólo. Por unos momentos Kawata olvidó todas sus preocupaciones ante la vista de uno de los jóvenes que habían llegado. Debía sacarle como mínimo tres cabezas, siendo benévolos. Shiro a su lado parecía bajito. Y el tercer recién llegado, todavía más pequeño que su amigo y sólo un poco más alto que el propio Kawata, parecía minúsculo a su lado.

‒ ¡No venís el día de las inscripciones y ahora llegáis tarde! ‒ rápidamente la voz de Ideki se hizo oír en el gimnasio. Sus palabras estaban dirigidas claramente a los dos desconocidos, no hacia Shiro. ‒ Ya sois jugadores de segundo año. ¿Este es el ejemplo que le dais a los nuevos?

‒ Lo siento macho. Es que me he enredado hablando con una chica de tercero mientras venía de camino. ‒ dijo el más bajito, a lo que su gigantesco compañero respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. ‒ Oye, al menos hemos aprovechado para conocer a uno de los de primero. Ha estampado su careto en el ombligo de Arai. ‒ comentó con tono bromista y señalando a Shiro para estallar en una sonora carcajada poco depsués. Por su parte, el susodicho Arai, se limitó a suspirar, pedir perdón e irse a cambiar las zapatillas.

Mientras todo aquello sucedía, Shiro se acercó a dónde estaba Kawata, disculpándose enseguida por la tardanza y explicando qué se había quedado dormido.

‒ Veo que ya has conocido a los de segundo. ‒ mencionó Kawata cuando señalaron a su amigo desde el otro lado del gimnasio.

‒ Me he chocado por error con uno de ellos mientras estaba de camino. ‒ le explicó en respuesta. ‒No sabía que fueran miembros del equipo…

‒ El más bajo es Miyoshi Kitamura, de la 2-D. Y el alto Arai Sasaki, de la 2-B. De Kitamura no sé nada, pero a Sasaki le eligieron cómo mejor pívot novato de Kanagawa el año pasado. ‒ cómo buen aficionado al baloncesto de todos los niveles, Kawata se había tragado los campeonatos de prefectura del año pasado. Y lo más destacable que tenía el Shohoku por aquel entonces era esa mole humana.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
17:06, 15 de abril de 2016_

Hanamichi entró en el vestuario y se quitó el mono de motorista tan deprisa como pudo. Una vez con la pesada prenda de cuero fuera, se apresuró a ponerse un chándal que llevaba dentro de la maleta y salió hacia la pista de baloncesto. Todavía se le esbozaba una sonrisa tonta al volver a ese lugar y al ver a aquellos jóvenes le venían a la cabeza memorias de los años que había pasado allí. En ocasiones incluso le asaltaba el pensamiento de querer volver a aquellos días.

No ocurrió entonces, pues su mirada rápidamente se dirigió hacia la cancha y, más concretamente, a la decena de jóvenes que la ocupaban. Reconocía de vista a varios de ellos de la semana pasada. Los dos capitanes discutían con dos jugadores, de alturas completamente discordantes, cerca de la entrada. Dos de los jugadores de primero hacían lo mismo un poco más alejados. Escudriñó entonces el campo, en busca de aquella silueta alta y espigada con cabello negro. Tardó unos segundos en localizarlo, completamente solo, en uno de los lados de la pista. El hijo de Akira Sendoh. La simple idea seguía pareciéndole completamente surrealista. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarla. Y aprovecharla si, como el partidillo del día de las inscripciones parecía indicar, el muchacho había heredado la genialidad de su padre.

Utilizó el estruendoso sonido de dos palmadas para llamar la atención de sus jugadores. "Mis jugadores" se repitió a sí mismo en su cabeza. Había pasado todo tan deprisa que apenas se había parado en pensar cosas como aquella. Durante unos segundos sintió una gran carga de responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. ¿Iba a ser capaz de ser un líder adecuado para aquellos muchachos? Quería pensar que sí, pero se forzó a desechar la pregunta cuando todos los jóvenes empezaron a acercarse hacia dónde se encontraba él. Varios de ellos llevaban pelotas bajo el brazo o en la mano. Por su parte, el nuevo entrenador cargaba una bolsa gris repleta de conos y otros elementos de entrenamiento que había tomados prestados del gimnasio dónde trabajaba. Tras tantos años a un lado de la balanza, había descubierto el primer pequeño placer que otorgaba estar al otro lado. El de jugar con las "esperanzas" de sus pupilos.

— Buenas tardes muchachos. — dirigió entonces su mirada hacia los dos jugadores que no recordaba haber visto el día de las inscripciones. Se sorprendió al tener que alzar la vista para mirar a los ojos de aquel gigante de cabello largo. Hanamichi superaba holgadamente el metro noventa, el hecho de que estuviera todavía en la preparatoria no hacía sino acrecentar la sensación de estar contemplando a un monstruo de la naturaleza. — Creo que no tuvimos el placer de conocernos el otro día. — les tendió la mano a los dos nuevos jugadores, recibiendo sendos fuertes apretones como respuesta. — Soy Hanamichi Sakuragi, vuestro nuevo entrenador. — se presentó a sí mismo, dejando que los dos jóvenes hicieran lo propio después. El gigante se llamaba Arai Sasaki y su menudo acompañante Miyoshi Kitamura, ambos de segundo año. El pelirrojo recordó haber oído aquellos nombres la jornada anterior, pero no fue capaz de recordar en qué contexto. Tampoco le dio mucha importancia, obligándose a volver otra vez a lo que importaba. El entrenamiento.

— Siento tener que ser el villano ya el buen primer día. — les dijo, esbozando una sonrisa burlona que hizo que los jugadores más veteranos soltaran un bufido. Sabían lo que venía después. — Podéis dejar los balones y cerrar la sala de material. Empezamos con un día de físico. — no lo hubiera admitido en público jamás, pero los quejidos en voz baja de sus pupilos le provocaron una sensación de satisfacción difícil de describir. Al menos él predicaría con el ejemplo en esos entrenamientos. No se había traído el chándal por lo bonito que le quedaba.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
_ _18:47, 15 de abril de 2016_

Tendido en el suelo y a punto de que se le salieran los pulmones por la boca, Miyoshi maldijo su suerte. — No nos podía tocar un entrenador tranquilito, no —pensó, mientras hacía un esfuerzo para incorporarse. Había pasado sólo hora y media desde que habían empezado el primer entrenamiento del año, pero le parecía como si llevara una eternidad corriendo. Después de una hora de ejercicios de fuerza explosiva, aquel pelirrojo los había llevado a las puertas del instituto y les había explicado la ruta de cinco quilómetros llenos de cuestas que iban a tener que correr antes de terminar el entrenamiento. Miyoshi había soltado un enorme suspiro de alivio cuando había tomado el último cruce y había visto los muros del recinto escolar. Se había intentado animar con la idea de que no había sido de los últimos, pero por muy cierto que fuera, ver a Arai allí, casi sin sudar, le hundía en la más absoluta de las miserias.

— Te juro que no sé cómo cojones lo haces. — le dijo a su compañero y amigo, que estaba a pocos metros de él haciendo sentadillas. El susodicho, tan callado como siempre, se limitó a sonreír y continuar con su ejercicio. — ¿Has llegado el primero? — le preguntó, sorprendido. El mejor atleta del equipo siempre había sido Hideki, el capitán. Y no le veía por ningún lado.

Arai se limitó a sonreír de nuevo, parando sus ejercicios durante unos segundos para erguirse y señalar hacia las verjas de hierro de la entrada del instituto. — El entrenador, el capitán y los dos altos de primero han querido repetir el recorrido. Yo no me he visto capaz. — mencionó con una sequedad que contrastó con la mueca de asombro del otro estudiante de segundo año. — El míster ha dicho que una vez hayamos terminado de estirar, podemos irnos a casa.

— Serán hijos de… — masculló Miyoshi, soltando algún que otro quejido de entre medias, mientras reunía fuerzas y se levantaba del suelo. Quien le iba a decir que iba a echar de menos al entrenador Nagano, con el que se había pasado todo el año pasado peleado. — Parece que va a ser un año bien jodido Sasa.

— Pues yo creo que va a ser divertido.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
20:03, 15 de abril de 2016_

La bisagra de la puerta chirrió al abrirse, alertando a Mika Yamakawa de que su hijo estaba entrando en casa. La mujer le echó una rápida ojeada a su reloj de mano, comprobando que, efectivamente, ya habían pasado las ocho de la tarde. Hacía casi doce horas que su hijo se había marchado al instituto y no había tenido noticias de él hasta entonces.

— Ya estoy en casa… — la voz del adolescente llegó hasta la pequeña cocina, donde la madre estaba terminando de preparar la cena. — Lo siento. Hemos hecho un poco de ejercicio extra después del entrenamiento y… — Hayao conocía a su madre lo suficientemente bien como para creer con certeza que se la había cargado volviendo tan tarde sin avisar. Por eso había intentado justificarse tan pronto como le había sido posible.

— La próxima vez podrías avisarme al menos. — protestó ella. En un principio estaba dispuesta a darle un sermón a su hijo, pero al darse la vuelta y verle, se sintió incapaz. Hayao estaba frente a ella, dejando su bolsa de deporte y sus zapatillas en el armario, esbozando una media sonrisa impropia de él. Mika llevaba meses sin ver a su hijo tan animado. No quería arruinar el momento. — ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? — preguntó, desviando rápidamente el tema. Mientras tomaba los dos platos de pescado que había preparado y los llevaba hacia el salón.

— Nos ha hecho correr. — respondió el joven, haciendo gala de su característica brevedad. Cuando este alzó la mirada y vio la expresión extrañada de su madre, supo que debía explicarse un poco más. — Hemos hecho ejercicios y hemos dado dos vueltas a la colina del instituto. Ha sido más duro de lo que esperaba. — le confesó. Por mucho que en el Ochanomizu el régimen de entrenamiento fuera duro, días con tanto ejercicio físico eran una excepción.

— ¿Y qué tal los compañeros? — Mika era consciente de que su hijo jamás había sido ni sería una persona excesivamente sociable. Nunca había tenido demasiados amigos, y los pocos que tenía, solían tener algún tipo de relación con el baloncesto. Tras la mudanza, su mayor esperanza para que Hayao se adaptara a la vida en Kanagawa era con el equipo de baloncesto del Shohoku.

— Parecen buena gente. — contestó tras tragar un buen bocado de arroz. Lo cierto era que veía a los estudiantes de tercero como senpais responsables y los de segundo año le habían caído bastante bien. — Aunque…

xXx

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
18:53, 15 de abril de 2016_

Los tres jugadores formaban, inconscientemente, una escalera mientras corrían. Con Hideki unos pasos adelante, Hayao atrás y Shiro en medio, escalaban la última cuesta antes de llegar por segunda vez al Shohoku en orden ascendente de altura. El entrenador les había acompañado durante dos tercios del segundo recorrido, hasta que finalmente se había quedado atrás. Los dos estudiantes de primero no, sorprendiendo mucho y muy gratamente a su capitán. Teniendo en cuenta la marcial rutina de entrenamiento que seguía este durante todo el año, que aquellos dos le aguantaran el ritmo durante la hora que llevaban corriendo hablaba muy bien de ellos.

Se acercaron los metros finales y, como es costumbre en este tipo de ejercicios, Hideki hizo un último esfuerzo y empezó a esprintar para terminar la carrera con fuerza. Si durante esa última esprintada hubiera cerrado los ojos durante un segundo no se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo Shiro le adelantaba con pasmosa facilidad y cruzaba las verjas metálicas de la entrada antes que nadie. — Tienes que estar de broma. — pensó, quejoso, cuando le vio adelantarle. Durante aquel primer partido de práctica había quedado claro que el muchacho era un gran atleta. Ahora que lo podía observar de cerca le quedaba más claro que, al menos sus piernas, no eran para nada normales.

— ¡Y la medalla de oro es para Shiro Rioichi! — gritó el susodicho, soltando una sobreactuada carcajada inmediatamente después. El capitán del Shohoku se limitó a mirarlo y negar con la cabeza antes de ponerse a hacer estiramentos. Sin embargo, cuando el de primer miró a Hayao, pudo ver como el otro jugador novel le dedicaba una mirada y expresión claramente de asco. — No me mires con esa cara hombre. Está mal tener envidia. — continuó Shiro, en un tono claramente irónico y jocoso. Era evidente que desconocía que su compañero de equipo no era especialmente dado al humor o a la ironía.

— ¿Envidia de ti? — por mucho que su rostro hubiera vuelto a aquel tono inexpresivo tan habitual, su voz delataba que Hayo estaba sinceramente irritado por el comentario. — No seas ridículo. Cómo voy a tener envidia de alguien que apenas sabe botar una pelota…

* * *

 _Yokohama, Kanagawa  
20:12, 15 de abril de 2016_

— ¡Ese engreído de mierda! — vociferó Shiro, con la boca todavía llena de comida. Era habitual que los Murai lo acogieran temporalmente cuando sus padres tenían que viajar por cuestiones de trabajo. Mientras seguía profiriendo una queja detrás de otro, Kawata desde el otro lado de la mesa, le hizo señas de que no gritara tanto. Sabía que eran en vano, pues su mejor amigo no solía atender demasiado a razones cuando estaba molesto.

— Lo que dijo está mal pero… — Shiro fulminó con la mirada a Kawata, que calló y tragó saliva. Pese a todo, no le quedaba más remedio que intentar hacer que su colega entrara en razón. Y es que, pese a entender el enfado de Shiro, Kawata también era consciente de que la forma de ser de este solía hacer que fuera él quien se metiera solito en el lío. — Llevamos una semana en el equipo, no está bien que tengas problemas con los demás compañeros.

El mayor de los dos amigos dio otro enorme mordisco, haciéndose un breve silencio mientras masticaba la comida y, en su cabeza, rememoraba el momento en el que Hayao le había dicho, en resumidas cuentas, que era un inútil jugando al baloncesto. Lo único que lamentaba era que Hideki estuviera allí para dirigirles una mirada asesina a ambos, porque de lo contrario aquel engreído niño de ciudad se hubiera llevado un cabezazo de regalo. — ¿Acaso se cree que por haber ido a una secundaria de Tokyo ya es el mejor de la prefectura? — pensó Shiro, todavía masticando. — Y un carajo. Voy a demostrarle quien manda. Lo voy a machacar. — vociferó, esta vez ya sin comida en la boca.

— Pero si jugaréis en el mismo equipo, melón. — le recriminó Kawata, aunque por la expresión facial de su amigo y las enormes risotadas que profería, estaba convencido de que este no le había escuchado.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**  
Hay mil cosas que quiero poner en estas notas, pero creo que lo primero que debo hacer es disculparme. Si no calculo mal han sido casi diez mesazos sin actualizar y os pido disculpas por eso. Lo peor de todo este asunto es que el capítulo lo empecé nada más publicar el último y lo dejé casi terminado pero el último semestre de la carrera se me vino encima, con una mudanza al poco después y no ha sido hasta ahora que he podido terminarlo. Creo que nunca tardaré tanto en escribir las últimas 500 palabras de un capítulo.

En segundo lugar, quiero deciros que no os podéis imaginar cuanto agradezco el apoyo que le dais a la historia. Que las visitas se hayan multiplicado por cuatro desde la última vez que entré en FF y con un parón de diez meses me ha dejado con la boca abierta. Muchísimas gracias. De verdad.

Ahora ya hablando del capítulo. Una vez presentados el dúo calavera de segundo año, ya conocemos a todo el equipo. Es evidente que esos dos no son trigo limpio y, como ya habéis visto, parece que el ambiente entre los de primero tampoco es de lo mejor. Ay la competitividad... Respecto al entrenamiento, me pareció evidente que si Hanamichi se convirtiera en entrenador, iba a darles una caña burra a sus jugadores en lo que al físico se refiere. Al fin y al cabo, era en lo que más destacaba él cuando jugaba en el Shohoku. Lo siento si esperabais a un "genio" de la táctica, pero me temo que eso no lo veréis aquí.

¿Qué se viene ahora? Pues el próximo capítulo todavía será algo más "relax" pero esto ya empieza a rodar y tocará empezar con los partidos de preparación, ¿no creéis? Respecto a cuando estará, no quiero prometer nada ni dar fechas pero os puedo asegurar que no tardaré lo que he tardado con este.

¡Un saludete y nos leemos!

* * *

 **YIHA:** ¡Me alegro de que te gustara! La verdad es que Hayao es alguien que pese a tener un gran talento, empieza a ser evidente que tiene muchas dudas (tanto a nivel baloncestístico como a nivel personal) y por eso serán fundamentales en el futuro los papeles tanto de Hanamichi, sus compañeros de equipo y, sobretodo, sus futuros rivales. Hanamichi y Haruko están hechos el uno para el otro, de eso no cabía duda y, quieras o no, quien la sigue la consigue. Así que por mucho que quisiera a Rukawa, lo lógico era que Hanamichi terminara siendo su pareja. Lo dicho, me alegra de que estés disfrutando la historia y que te guste el planteamiento que le estoy dando.

 **Akane:** No sabes lo que me alegra saber que no soy el único que disfruta las tramas personales de un FanFic (o de un manga/anime de deportes en general) jajaja. Es cierto que no tienen la espectacularidad de otros capítulos, pero creo que ayudan mucho a simpatizar y entender a los personajes. Lo cierto es que al final creo que hasta yo terminé cayendo en la "trampa" de su apellido y su aspecto para que hubiera dudas sobre quien podría ser. Evidentemente Hanamichi es ya muy "maduro" pero lo cierto es que preferí que fuera de esta manera (que fuera hijo de Sendoh) para darle otro enfoque a su relación entrenador-jugador. Puedes estar tranquilo, Sendoh sigue vivito y coleando y el "apellidaba" es porque Hayao hace años que no sabe nada de él. Respecto al dúo de primero, lo cierto es que los dos van a tener que aprender a superar esas pequeñas trabas que se han encontrado nada más empezar. ¡Muchísimas gracias y espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste también!

 **M.A:** Esa era la idea, la de que tuviera que entrenar al hijo de uno de sus grandes rivales y viera cosas de este en Hayao. El tema del ship es una cuestión de gusto personal y, sinceramente, me sirve para meter a Haruko en la historia y darle cierto protagonismo (es una manera de que Hanamichi pueda hablar de temas "tácticos" con alguien de confianza). ¡Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y enhorabuena por acertar quienes eran esos dos!

 **Kal-K:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho oír que te gustara la historia y que te inspirara a publicar ese capítulo. Hay poco movimiento en este fandom y toda nueva historia es más que bienvenida. ¡Espero que el nuevo capítulo también te haya gustado y te deseo mucha suerte con esa historia tuya!

 **ELISA:** La idea era generar esa duda y parece que no soy el único que siempre creyó que Haruko y Hanamichi hacían buena pareja. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

 **Nash:** ¡Gracias! Respondo siete meses tarde pero sí, pretendo continuar con la historia. Espero que te guste también lo que viene de ahora en adelante.


End file.
